High School Days
by Torixx
Summary: rated for language and other reasons. AU fic with OOCness and OCs about the reikia tantie and others in high school, everyone is human. Cutting class, detention, hospital trips, dates, make-outs, cops and more in one word: teenagers
1. Introductions, plan, descriptions

High School Days – Chapter 1 Introductions, Plan, Descriptions  
  
Disclaimer: No own Yu Yu Hakusho. Happy now? You're all better then me! But I do own these stale cheese crackers. =-=  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What ya want now?"  
  
"Relax man, just wonderin if I could . . . borrow your history homework . . . kinda forgot mine at home, ya know?" I gave my best friend my most sincere look, which really, wasn't very sincere.  
  
"Nice try. You never do your homework anyways. Next time, make a better excuse." Kam shook his head, his platinum blond hair shaking too. Then he handed me the assignment and walked off to talk to Fogg, my ex-girlfriend, and his . . . well, friend, I guess.  
  
I sighed, and walked away. I still couldn't believe she had dumped me, and just because I made-out with her friend Yukina that one time . . . well, those few times, but she only knew about one of them. I had two major reps. here, it seemed, a player, and a punk.  
  
"Hey! Riki! Wait up man!" I turned around to see another one of my friends, Hiei, running toward me. He dodged a few cheerleaders, cut straight through a 'pack' of football players, and before I knew it, he was standing next to me. For such a short guy, he was really fast.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, leaning against a wall of the high school and looking at him.  
  
"You hear the news 'bout that Keiko chick?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to me and facing the groups of people in the courtyard, talking, laughing, gossiping, finishing homework, and basically getting ready for another boring day at school.  
  
"What about her?" I wasn't really curious, but I figured it'd be nice to know more about Yuusuke's girlfriend, since he was one of my friends and all.  
  
"She won tickets to that big concert we been wantin' to go to . . . man, some people get all the luck. I heard her telling a friend she meant to call the pizza place, but got the radio instead, and won the tickets. I was thinkin' 'bout jumping her for them, after school today, wanna come with?" Leave it to Hiei to know everything about everyone in the school; he was able to get information easier then anyone else in the school. He knew about things even the principal didn't.  
  
"Sure, I'm in the mood for some action anyways." I replied, then I thought about it and added, "Long as Yuusuke doesn't find out about it. He's mad at me already as it is, jumping his girl wouldn't help our 'friendship'"  
  
"Hn. Having a friendship with that worthless loser is kinda like dating your sister: a big waste of time" He must have forgotten, I am dating his sister. Oh well, I knew what he meant, but I was still going to play dumb, just to tick him off.  
  
"My sister's too young, midget, and besides, your sister is one hell of a kisser, with boobs to match" I grinned and glanced over at him, seeing what his reaction was to my statement.  
  
Hiei remained silent for a moment, then, slowly, he turned to face me. Oh shit . . . good thing looks can't kill, or else I'd have been dead right then. As it was, I was pretty sure today would be the last day of my life. "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, Rikimarau Kamanshi, I swear, you will lose something very important to a guy." I cringed, and looked at him seriously. Fuck . . . he wasn't joking around. I've gotta remember to keep my mouth shut sometimes.  
  
"Relax man, I'm sorry, I won't mention your sister's eh . . . chest size again in public, I promise" I leaned against the wall again, glad I had enough experience in fast-talking to be able to get out of almost any situation.  
  
"Hn. You better not, you know what'll happen if you do." Hiei pushed himself off the wall and walked away "Tonight, at ten, she's going to see a movie with Yuusuke, so we'll jump her afterwards, she always walks home alone after a date with him anyways. Meet me outside the theatre half an hour before." With that he vanished into a crowd of students, probably to ditch school and go blading. I considered ditching school myself, then remembered the history homework Kam had let me borrow. Shit, no skipping school for me today, I was actually going to have my homework done, and on time too. I sighed and walked off to find Yukina, maybe she'd want to go see a movie  
  
Yukina's PoV  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"Yeah?" I turned around and saw my brother, Hiei, standing in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come up. Wow . . .  
  
"Tonight, I'm goin to the movies. You're home alone, ok?" He looked like he wanted to get going, and I didn't blame him. He probably wanted to go find Kurama.  
  
"That's fine, bro. I was thinking about going over to Fogg's anyways. What movie are you gonna see?" I could tell he wasn't really going to the movies; I just hope he'd stay out of jail and not get in too much trouble otherwise.  
  
"Umm . . . what movie?" he looked guilty now. Definitely wasn't going to the movies.  
  
"Never mind, it's not important, have fun tonight." I turned and walked to my locker, planning to meet Fogg and Keiko there. I looked back a second later, to see Hiei vanish into a crowd. He always vanished during school, and, even though I didn't have any classes with him, I knew he skipped most classes during the day, except the ones with his friends, but he never paid attention then.  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
"Hey Kam! YO! MEDIC!" I turned around knowing who was calling me, Fogg was the only one in school who called me 'Medic' even though it was just to tease me, it still made me feel kinda special. She didn't give nicknames to many people.  
  
"What ya want? And no, I can't lend you the history homework, already let Riki borrow it" I grinned, knowing she didn't want homework anyways.  
  
She grinned back and played along with the game I had set "Aww shit . . . guess I'll have to go talk to him about it. But, while I'm talking to you, ya hear the news 'bout that Kuwabara guy?" Whoa . . she had played right along and managed to tell me what she needed to say.  
  
"What about him?" I wasn't really gonna care, but maybe it would be something I could use as dirt on him. He had tried to break up me and Botan a few times, and I needed revenge.  
  
"He made a move on Botan the other day . . ." My eye widened a bit "And she totally almost killed him" I sighed and relaxed. Should have known Fogg would make me tense up like that, then tell me just what I wanted to hear.  
  
"That's my girl." I said, more to myself then to Fogg. I looked back at Fogg, only to find she had disappeared.  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
I left when Kam got that dreamy look in his eye. I didn't feel like being late for class because I was listening to him babble on about 'his girl', however, my first class was science, and I wouldn't mind missing that hell- hole. Oh well, it was too late now. Maybe I'd go hunt up Hiei and cut-class to go blading with him.  
  
"FOGG!" Holy shit! Someone was after me. I considered ducking into the bathroom, but didn't have time to as a hand landed on my shoulder. "Hey, where ya goin?" Kurama asked me.  
  
"Holy shit, Kura! You just took ten years off my fuckin life man." I turned to face him and grinned "And as for where I'm going, I'm debating whether to find Hiei and go to the park with him to blade, or go alone"  
  
Kurama shook his head "Hiei's already in detention, got caught in the principal's files." Kurama looked a bit angry, as if he didn't like Hiei's theft and spy- oh yeah, he didn't, but he was still our friend.  
  
"No kiddin . . ." I muttered. Hiei actually got caught. That was a first. I almost didn't believe it, but I knew Kurama wouldn't lie about something like that. "Damn, this isn't good for Hiei."  
  
"I know, Principal Owens was wicked ticked-off." Kurama shrugged a bit and turned to walk away "Come on, we're going to be late for class"  
  
Hiei's PoV  
  
One word on what had happened: DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Is that one word? Or does it count as more then one? Anyways, I was stuck in detention for the day, no way out. And I had late detention after school for a week. This sucks. How the hell am I gonna get to Riki and tell him that I won't be able to go tonight? Oh yeah, Kurama would be able to tell them all. FUCK! And I had promised to take Fogg out to the ice-cream place tomorrow afternoon. Wait I could make it tonight. Late detention lasted until 5, we had to meet at 9:30. Perfect.  
  
"Mr. Jaganashi. Why were you in my files?" Wonderful. This principal sounded gayer then Kazuma Kuawabara.  
  
"I was looking for info. Got a problem with that?" Maybe he'd get sick of me and suspend me if I had enough of an attitude.  
  
"Information on what?" God, this was annoying me. It was like one of those stupid little kid shows where they ask all the questions in the gay voice.  
  
"Info on how to make you all rot in hell!" I glared at him, raising my voice just enough to seem threatening, and using some non-appropriate language.  
  
"Hmm . . . I see . . . Hiei, I believe you have psychological problems, I'm going to have you see the school psychiatrist today" He wrote something down on a post-it note and handed it to me "You can go now, just give the receptionist this note."  
  
'Like hell I'll go.' I thought. But instead of saying that, I just nodded slightly and walked out of the room. The shrink's office was to the left, the exit was to the right. Naturally, I turned right.  
  
As I walked outside, I saw Riki standing outside a classroom, looking pissed-off and then some. I walked over to him and smirked slightly.  
  
"Get kicked out of class already?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Fuckin Mr. Kurone kicked me out 'cause I was passin notes." He glared at me, as if daring me to laugh at him for it. In all honesty, it was hard not to laugh. Riki had been passing notes forever, and now he got caught, the same day I got caught digging through files. Scary coincidence.  
  
"That makes two of us who got caught." I said simply as I kept walking to the exit "Come on, man, we'll go see if Fogg's kicked out of science and ditch the rest of the day to go skating." He nodded a bit, and walked after me.  
  
"Fogg better not get to yelling at me about being a player, or I'm leaving." I knew he meant it, so I figured I'd better talk to my girlfriend before she could insult my friend.  
  
Corri: That's chapter one, I'll post descriptions of everyone in a second, but first, I wanna thank Kam and Riki, for agreeing to let me put them in the story, and for giving me their self-descriptions. You guys are awesome, and I love ya both.  
  
Descriptions:  
  
Full name: Rikimarau Kamanshi  
  
Hair: Black, short & spiked  
  
Eyes: grey-green  
  
Height: 5 ft. 7 in.  
  
Outfit: black pants, grey & black t-shirt, work boots  
  
Age: 17  
  
Full name: Kam Rage  
  
Hair: platinum blond, spiked  
  
Eyes: cobalt  
  
Height: 5 ft. 6 in.  
  
Outfit: cammo cargos, black t-shirt, cammo sniper vest, boots  
  
Age: 16  
  
Full name: Hiei Jaganashi  
  
Hair: black, spiked up  
  
Eyes: red  
  
Height: 5 ft. 4 in.  
  
Outfit: baggy black jeans, black t-shirt, black tennis shoes  
  
Age: 16  
  
Full name: Kurama Minamino  
  
Hair: red, long  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5 ft. 7 in.  
  
Outfit: khakis, red t-shirt, sneakers  
  
Age: 17  
  
Full name: Yuusuke Urameshi  
  
Hair: black, gelled back  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Height: 5 ft. 6 in.  
  
Outfit: khakis, green t-shirt, sneakers  
  
Age: 17  
  
Full name: Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Hair: orange, buzz cut  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5 ft. 8 in.  
  
Outfit: blue jeans, dark blue t-shirt, sneakers  
  
Age: 17  
  
Full name: Fogg Space  
  
Hair: black, chin length  
  
Eyes: purple, look blue  
  
Height: 5 ft. 6 in.  
  
Outfit: black cargos, red tankini, red bandana  
  
Age: 16  
  
Full name: Yukina Jaganashi  
  
Hair: green, always in two braids  
  
Eyes: pinkish-red  
  
Height: 5 ft. 5 in.  
  
Outfit: blue dress with pink designs, loafers with socks  
  
Age: 16  
  
Full name: Keiko Ukimura  
  
Hair: brown, shoulder length  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Height: 5 ft. 4 in.  
  
Outfit: white t-shirt and blue jeans  
  
Age: 16  
  
Full name: Botan Muriki (thanks to Kam for the last name)  
  
Hair: blue, tight ponytail  
  
Eyes: pink  
  
Height: 5 ft. 5 in.  
  
Outfit: pink dress with blue and green designs, sandals  
  
Age: 17  
  
Corri: that's everyone. Next chapter is going to switch focuses between school that day, and what happens at the skate-park. RR, ja ne minna. 


	2. New girl, makeout, date, accident

High School Days – Chapter 2 New Girl, Make out, Date, Accident  
  
Corri: In case you're wondering, the nickname 'Medic' that I gave Kam comes from the days of roleplaying. His RP char. is a US corpsman, so I nicknamed him 'Medic' just to annoy him.  
  
P.S.- by request and I owe her a favor, Rinny will be in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own it. She doesn't own anything. Wait . . . she owns a pen.  
  
(At school)  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
Sigh. Science class again. Mrs. Silivad was teaching us about atoms and molecules or some shit like that. I looked around and yawned again. Where was Botan? We normally passed notes during these boring lessons, but today she wasn't in class. I looked around some more and saw a girl wearing a black t-shirt sort of like one I own, and black tight-fitting jeans, with blond hair that had been tied back in two braids, the braids died dark blue. New girl.  
  
She turned back and saw me looking at her, but before I had time to look somewhere else, like back at the lesson so she wouldn't tell on me, she waved a bit and faked a yawn, then rolled her eyes. I smiled slightly and quickly looked back to the lesson. Who was this girl? Maybe I'd get to talk to her after class.  
  
". . . And so then molecules are split at the . . "I got out some paper to make it look like I was taking notes on whatever we were doing. I picked up my pen and held it above the paper, then looked around. None of the usual snitches were looking, and the teacher was busy talking to another teacher at the door. Perfect. I wrote down a short note and set my pen down, then folded up the paper under my desk and passed it to the person next to me, mouthing the words 'NEW GIRL' and turning to face the TV again.  
  
Rinny's PoV  
  
I was shocked when I felt someone poke my back, then hand me a note. I knew all about note passing, so I just set the note in my lap under my desk and waited.  
  
". . . Molecules are also called . . ." Talk about boring. I glanced around quickly, then opened the note silently under the desk. I then lifted it onto the desk and glanced at it. Someone had messily written 'Hey, I'm Fogg, I like yer outfit, I have a shirt just like that at home somewhere. Anyways, wanna meet me after class, I'll show ya around, and introduce you to all my friends.' I smiled, glad to have found someone nice on my first day here I looked at the note again to see something else written there 'P.S. sorry I can't write neat, but you try writing neat when you're half asleep because of this movie.'  
  
I giggled to myself at that last line, then picked up my pen and wrote back to her.  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
I grabbed the note from the kid next to me and opened it, since Mrs. Silivad was still busy with the other teacher.  
  
'Hey, my name's Rinny. I'd love to talk to ya after class, meet me at my locker, k? It's 236, hope it's close to yours' I smiled a bit, my locker was 342, not too far from hers. Then I read the bottom of the note 'I know the movie is boring, but at least it's not about reproduction, lmao!' I grinned, and looked up in time to see her looking back at me and shoving her middle finger into her other hand, which was a clenched fist, just slightly open. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing just as Mrs. Silivad turned her attention back to the class, and Rinny turned around.  
  
"Something funny, Miss Space?" She looked like she was ready to send me to the principal, and I couldn't blame her. I had been causing a lot of trouble in her class that year. Good thing I had put the note back under the desk, I could put it in my pocket before she found it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you what's funny. The fact that we have a new student and no one's bothered to even introduce her. I get the feeling you don't like people who look like gothic punks, Mrs. Silivad? It's pretty obvious you don't like punks, but looks can be deceiving." I finished off my statement by looking that evil wench of science right in her eyes, something not many have the courage to do.  
  
She stared back at me for a full minute, then pointed out the door "You know where to go, Miss Space. And I expect a full apology when I get down there after class." Full apology my ass. I'd give her another ear-full of all the shit she puts us through, and then some, in front of the principal.  
  
"Wait. Ma'am, it was my fault she laughed. I was using sign-language and said something to make her laugh." Rinny had spoken up for me. Hard to believe.  
  
"And what was this sign-language you were using?" Mrs. Silivad looked ready to expel us both.  
  
"It was the sign for sex, ma'am, because we were passing a note about how boring the video was, and I said that at least it wasn't the reproduction movie." Rinny had guts, I gave her that much.  
  
"Both of you, to the principal, NOW!" Mrs. Silivad was beat-red, from anger, I could tell. I looked at Rinny and shrugged, then turned and walked out of the room. I heard her stand up and follow me, then a few moments later, I turned around and saw her smirking as she slammed the door to the room and walked up to me.  
  
"Well, I'm Rinny, and I'm the new girl. I got sent to the principal for talking about sex and passing notes during class, and I'm DAMN FUCKIN PROUD!" She hollered the last few words into the hall, then laughed. I laughed a bit too and said, "And I'm Fogg, best blader here, so-called biggest punk, and the principal knows me by the groans the receptionist makes when I walk up to the door of his office, nice to meet ya."  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you too. We really goin to the principal, or just gonna skip school the rest of the day?" She looked around, and saw Hiei and Riki walking toward us.  
  
"Hiei! Riki. You guys skippin the day too?" I was talking mostly to Hiei, since Riki and I didn't get along much anymore.  
  
"Sure, who's the girl?" Hiei asked, pointing to Rinny.  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
I was wondering the same thing as Hiei, but didn't have time to ask, as the janitor came around the corner then.  
  
"To the skate park?" Fogg whispered.  
  
Hiei and I nodded, and headed toward the doors. The good thing about being 17, I can drive, so everyone leaves their skate stuff in my car. We walked outside and straight to my car.  
  
"Hop in and tell us about the new girl on the way, Fogg" I climbed in behind the wheel and waited while everyone else got settled. Then I tore out of the parking lot at about 90 miles an hour, and down the street to the skate park.  
  
"Hope ya don't mind fast driving!" I yelled to Fogg's new friend, still didn't know her name, "If you hang out with us, someone will always give ya a ride to school, and it'll take half the time as it should!" I grinned at her, turning back momentarily, then I faced the road again, gunned the accelerator, and got us to the skate park in 5 minutes flat. Considering it was normally a twenty-minute ride, I decided that I had gone a little too fast, especially when Hiei, the biggest speed-demon of all of us, looked a bit woozy.  
  
"So, what's your name, and where ya from, and board or blade?" I asked the girl, really hoping she'd say board, since I didn't have any extra blades for her.  
  
"Rinny Williams, Oklahoma, board." She smirked and leaned against the side of my car "And before you can ask, I'm 16, and I am NOT a Goth, just a punk."  
  
"Nice . . . I don't get along with Goths anyways, but since I am a punk myself, I'll probably get along with you."  
  
Hiei and I introduced ourselves to Rinny, then we all grabbed blades and boards and went skating.  
  
(At school)  
  
Yuusuke's PoV  
  
"Relax, Owens, I won't do it again." I tried to look sincere, but I have a feeling it didn't work.  
  
"Mr. Urameshi, you've broken that window four times. It's not a mistake anymore. Now it's getting you the job of helping the janitor clean every window in the school. You'll have late detention to help every day, starting tomorrow, and it'll last until the windows in this school are spotless." Talk about a windbag.  
  
"Yessir." I muttered, then I got up and walked outside. On my way, I saw Yukina looking around for someone.  
  
"Hey, Yukina, who ya looking for?" I walked up to her and stood in front of her, trying to be friendly  
  
"Oh, just Riki and Hiei, have you seen them, Yuusuke?" She looked around some more, looking like she wanted to get away from me too.  
  
"Nope, but I heard Hiei had detention all day, and Riki probably got kicked out of class and went to the skate-park." I shrugged, then walked away. Maybe I'd find Keiko and have some fun.  
  
I rounded a corner, and bumped right into Keiko. "Hey gorgeous, I was just looking for you." I smiled and hugged her, keeping one of my arms around her as we walked.  
  
"I was headed to the cafeteria, wanna come?" she smiled at me, gently kissing my cheek.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to come with you." Here I lowered my voice a bit, "maybe we can ditch school the rest of the day and go over to my place, my mom's not around today." I smiled and moved my hand to her ass.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, just as long as I'm not the only one who gets undressed this time." She smiled back, kissing my cheek again.  
  
"Deal, babe." We rounded a corner and sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Then I got up and got us our lunches. Couldn't believe they counted some of the stuff on my tray as food.  
  
After we had eaten, we walked toward the front of the building, since going outside during the day was allowed; we acted like we were just going to get some air. Keiko smiled and walked over to my car, leaning against it. I leaned against the other side and whispered "Now . . ." then we both climbed in and I tore out of the parking lot. We headed to my house for an afternoon of fun, and maybe something more then fun.  
  
Botan's PoV  
  
"Hey Botan! Wait up!" I turned around to see Kuwabara running toward me. Sigh. Eye rolling. Trying to find Kam before he got there. How typical.  
  
"What do you want, Kuwabara?" I tried to sound like I was in a hurry, and like I was in a bad mood, maybe he'd leave me alone then.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie together sometime. Like . . . tomorrow night?" he set his hand on my lower back, thinking I wouldn't notice, or wouldn't care. Wrong idea.  
  
"Get your fuckin hands off me right now, Kuwabara, or you will live to regret it." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok, ok." He moved his hand off me and walked away "But, you don't know what kinda guy you're missing out on, Botan." He rounded a corner and disappeared into the halls.  
  
"That guy ticks me off so much . . . good job getting rid of him." Kam was leaning against a wall near me, and smirking.  
  
"Yeah . . . I wish he'd just give up on me. But I doubt that will happen any time soon." I walked over to Kam and sets my hand on his arm gently "Hmm . . . he did give me an idea though." I smiled a bit and waited for Kam's reaction.  
  
"What idea would this be?" he smiled back, and set his hand over mine gently.  
  
"Movies. Tomorrow night?" I really wanted to go, and see the special feature of Gone With The Wind (don't own it). That's my all-time favorite movie.  
  
"Sure, want to see Gone with The Wind? There's a special feature of it at the theatre tomorrow, and it is your favorite movie." He smiled, and lightly kissed me.  
  
"Sounds like a date, see you at my place tomorrow at seven?" I knew he'd agree, and I figured we'd walk, so I planned to have a half-hour of time before the movie started to get there, buy tickets, find seats, get settled, and cuddle together.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow at seven, I pick you up and we walk. Maybe afterwards we can take a walk around downtown." With that he kissed me again, and walked off to his next class. I smiled to myself and walked to my next class, happy about our plans for tomorrow night.  
  
(At the skate park)  
  
Hiei's PoV  
  
"Alright Hiei! 1 minute 45 second tail slide!" Fogg was clocking us for how long we could grind. I had just finished my second run. And was in the lead, with Rinny 12 seconds behind, and Riki 4 seconds behind her.  
  
"My turn, I'll show ya'll how it's done." Rinny launched herself down the hill, hit on the rail, and stared grinding along the tail of her board.  
  
"One minute . . ." Fogg muttered. "1 30 . . ." I was getting nervous, she only had to get 1 57 to beat me, and it looked like she would. "TWO MINUTES!" Fogg yelled, making everyone but Rinny jump.  
  
"Not . . . done . . . yet . . ." I heard Rinny mutter. I looked at my own watch. Whoa! Almost three minutes of tail sliding.  
  
"New group record! Three fifteen! Rinny's the best!" Fogg was really excited by now.  
  
We all checked our watches, to see if Fogg was right. Hard to believe someone could have beaten my record of 3 minutes 10 seconds, but Rinny had. I looked up just in time to see her wobble a bit, then fall hard onto the pavement, landing on her right side with a sharp crack, and a howl of pain, followed by several curses.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! OWW! MOTHER FUCKIN DAMN ELBOW HURTS LIKE HELL! SHIT, I THINK IT'S FUCKIN BROKEN!" Rinny sure had a mouth for curses.  
  
Fogg was over there in less then a second, and kneeling down next to Rinny. "Don't move your arm, or anything else, and we'll get you to the hospital." I heard her say quietly. She gently touched Rinny elbow, whiched caused more shouts of pain, and a few threats to Fogg's life.  
  
Riki and I ran over there and looked at Fogg, who nodded, confirming that Rinny had broken her elbow.  
  
"I'll get the car and drive it over here, then we'll lie her down in the backseat and take her to the hospital." Riki didn't give us time to agree or disagree, he just took off at a dead run to his car.  
  
Fogg was talking quietly to Rinny and I was getting our skates and boards to put back in the car.  
  
"Hiei." Fogg said suddenly, surprising me. "Get to school and get Kam, he's got medical training, hell be able to tell us how back it is, tell him exactly what happened, and how she landed, and tell him the it feels like her elbow was dislodged from the joint and cracked, but that the bone isn't protruding from the skin." She said this all so calmly, and Rinny looked calm too, which surprised me, since I was freaking out right now.  
  
"Right, I'll do that. See you later Fogg. Bye Rinny." I took off running to the school, hoping that somehow I'd be able to get there soon enough. Soon enough for what, I wasn't sure.  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
I got to my car and jumped in, then took off to where the others were. I was surprised to see Hiei gone when I got there, but I would ask where he went later, right now, we had to get Rinny to the hospital.  
  
"Lift her carefully, so we don't cause any other damage, or worsen anything else that's broken." Fogg and I lifted Rinny gently and set her in the back seat of my car, then Fogg climbed in back with her and sets Rinny's head in her lap, looked at me, and nodded.  
  
That was all I needed, I took off from the park like a bat outta hell, and didn't go any less then 70 miles an hour the entire way. It's a wonder we didn't get in an accident or get pulled over.  
  
When we got to the hospital, I ran ahead inside and told a nurse at the front desk that my friend had broken her elbow and needed help inside, since we weren't sure if she was ok enough to walk. The nurse raised an eyebrow, but sent someone with a stretcher out to help us.  
  
"Lift her up carefully and we'll take care of the rest." The attendant said. "How old are you all anyways?" He was looking at us curiously, since it was pretty obvious we should have been in school.  
  
"I'm 17, and they're both 16" I said "and we all skipped school, with another friend, to go skating, we were grinding and she did a tail slide for 3 minutes and 15 seconds, then fell off the rail and landed on her elbow. We're not sure if anything else is broken, but we didn't want to find out the hard way, so we didn't try to move her much." I was looking flushed by the time I finished explaining this, and the attendant just nodded and took her inside, leaving Fogg and me to walk inside together and sit in the waiting room and well . . . wait.  
  
Corri: that's it. Next chappy will tell how everyone else reacts, and it'll be the date with Keiko and Yuusuke, to put some comic/romantic relief in there for those of you who can't handle a lot of drama. Also, I'M SORRY I BROKE YER ELBOW RINNY, BUT I NEED IT TO FINNISH THE PLOT OF THIS FIC!!!  
  
Description of Rinny:  
  
Full name: Rinny Williams  
  
Hair: blond, in two braids, braids always died a different color  
  
Eyes: mostly green, but change colors sometimes.  
  
Height: 5' 5"  
  
Outfit: black t-shirt, tight fitting black jeans, and Vans  
  
Age: 16  
  
Corri: there might be more people put in, I'm not sure. Depends on what I think of. If you want to be in the fic, just put in a review with a description like the one above and include a personality. I'll most likely add you in. Ja ne minna, and click the little button down there that say Go, you'll win 1000 dollars. (just kidding, but you will get a new best friend, me! I'm a best friend with everyone that reviews my stories .) 


	3. Date, news, and SCIENCE!

High School Days – Chapter 3 Date, news, and SCIENCE!  
  
Corri: I'm taking out the three other OCs... sorry, guys. I couldn't think of anything to do with you... begs forgiveness  
  
On with the chapter. (Again)  
  
Keiko's PoV  
  
"Yuusuke, slow down, we'll get into an accident." I was joking, of course, I loved Yuusuke's fast driving. He turned and smiled at me, then sets his hand on my leg and kept the other hand on the wheel.  
  
"I think my mom has some new nudie magazines, wanna see me pose like the guys in those?" He smiled again and turned back to the road, his hand gently rubbing my thigh.  
  
"You bet!" I laughed a bit, remembering the last time he tried to pose like that, and strained his neck. It had been funny explaining to his mom why he had a sore neck. Good thing she didn't care about what we did.  
  
Yuusuke pulled lot the parking lot of his apartment and led me upstairs. He opened the door, then closed and locked it behind us. I smiled and walked into the living room, with him right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist before I could sit down on the couch and sat down so I was in his lap. He began to rub my stomach gently; something he knew was a major turn- on for me. I shivered as his lips brushed against my neck, then softly he kissed me on the neck, gently nipping at my skin. I shivered more.  
  
"Cold?" his breath was warm against my skin, and almost enough to make me shiver yet again, instead I just shook my head slightly and whispered 'No', or at least, I think I did, I know my mouth formed the words, but I'm not sure I said it. This always happened when Yuusuke and I got together alone. I lost my power of speech and thought that this was all the world was for. I forgot about school, books, work, everything else. I forgot about everyone else too, the world was just Yuusuke and me at times like these.  
  
(The Hospital)  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
"Fogg, relax. Rinny will be fine, it's just a broken elbow." Riki was trying to reassure me, and not doing a good job.  
  
"It's not just a broken elbow, Riki! It's also a possible bruised rib! I know what those doctors are talking about, my mom is- well, was a doctor! I saw how Rinny landed! She could have bruised her rib by landing like that! She also could have punctured a lung, if she cracked her rib!" I was pacing the hallway, back and forth, back and forth in front of Riki, and practically shouting.  
  
"Umm . . . friends of Miss Williams, I presume?" a nurse was standing there, staring at me as if I belonged on the third floor psychotic ward.  
  
"Yeah, we're her friends." Riki stood up and walked over to the nurse, while I stood there waiting for the worst.  
  
"Ok, you both seem like mature, responsible, understanding," she glanced at me for that word, "young adults. I'll give you this straight; your friend shattered her elbow joint, and won't be able to move her right arm from a straight position for about eight weeks. She doesn't have any head injuries, which is fortunate, and her ribs are fine." That nurse glanced at me for this statement too.  
  
"When can we see her?" Riki asked, trying to keep the relief in his voice to a minimum, but I heard it, he couldn't fool me.  
  
"In about an hour, she just has to have a few more tests." With that the nurse turned and walked away, leaving Riki and me alone with our thoughts and each other.  
  
(At school)  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
"KAM!" Whoa. That was sudden. I turned around and saw Hiei standing behind me, panting some and looking nervous.  
  
"What's wrong?" I leaned against a wall and waited for Hiei to catch his breath before he told me what had happened to Rinny.  
  
"Holy shit . . . might be a shattered elbow, either that or dislodged . . . Let's get everyone else and go to the hospital ASAP." I turned and walked toward the cafeteria, knowing I'd find most everyone there who I needed to see.  
  
"BOTAN! YUKINA! Get over here for a minute!" I was yelling across the courtyard, since I had seen them there walking toward the library. I didn't know if they'd here me or not, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Botan turned around and saw me waving frantically to signal them over, as she put it later, and poked Yukina slightly, then walked over to me.  
  
"What's up?" Yukina asked, leaning against the wall next to me and looking at me curiously.  
  
"You two know that new girl Rinny? Well, she's friends with Fogg, and today she went to the skate park with Riki and Hiei and her and fell off the rail while grinding. She might have shattered her elbow, or just dislodged it from the joint. I'm not sure, but anyways, now she's at the hospital, and I wanna get the whole gang there to see her. You two know where Yuusuke, Keiko, and Kurama are?" I said this all relatively calm, hoping they wouldn't flip-out if I was calm.  
  
"Yuusuke and Keiko left," Botan said, sounding like she was about to flip- out and start crying. "I'm not sure where Kura is . . ."  
  
"He's in science with Ms. Franson." Yukina turned and started to walk inside "I'll get him, you two meet me at the parking lot. We'll use Botan's van and go there." With that Yukina disappeared into the school, leaving me with Botan, who was starting to cry quietly.  
  
"Oh Kam, I'm so worried about Rinny, and I don't even know her. . . "I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me for a minute, not saying anything, just letting her cry and tell me what was wrong.  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
Science. Very interesting class. We were going to dissect frogs next class, and today we were looking over anatomy models again. I was just finishing taking some notes, when I heard a knocking on the door. Looking up, I saw Yukina at the door, signaling to me.  
  
"Umm. . . Ms. Franson? May I use the lavatory?" I glanced at the door again, noticing my friend's sister had moved to the side and was hidden.  
  
"Just take the hall pass, Kurama, and hurry back to class." Ms. Franson smiled at me, I was one of her favorites, and nodded.  
  
I stood up and grabbed the pass, walking out the door. "What's going on?" I whispered to Yukina.  
  
"New girl named Rinny is a friend of Fogg. She's in the hospital and we're all going to see her, come on."  
  
I nodded without another word and followed her out to the front, where Kam and Botan had pulled up in the van, and were signaling for us to get in. I hopped in the back after Yukina, and sat down in the seat next to Hiei. Botan turned and pulled out of the lot, while Hiei filled us in on what he saw happen, and Kam said what it could be.  
  
Interesting chappy, ne? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
Thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite author list, and to everyone else who reviewed and told me it was good, or bad, or whatever you think. And by the way, sorry I completely revamped this story and took out the OCs, but like I said. I couldn't go anywhere with them. 


	4. Waking up, day off, plans for the night

High School Days – Chapter 4 Waking up, day off, plans for the night  
  
Corri: I'm writing this one as about a week later. By the way, this story takes place in the spring. So yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership to YuYuHakusho. In other words, it's not mine!!!  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!" My sister was shouting in my ear. On a Saturday. In the morning. While I was asleep. She is going to die doing that one of these days.  
  
"I'M UP!!!!" I sat up, shouting it to her, forgetting for the moment I was only in my boxers as I pushed the blankets aside.  
  
"Well, you weren't a minute ago. And hurry up, or else you'll go without breakfast AND be late for school, dumbass." She turned and walked away. "And before you can say it. It's still only Friday, not Saturday, you moron." She mumbled some incoherent stuff about stupid older brothers and went back downstairs.  
  
"Ahh fuck it.." I muttered, lying back down and putting my hands behind my head. Wow.. it was cold in the house this . . "SHIT!!!" I looked down and grumbled, seeing that I –wasn't- wearing my boxers. I must have taken them off in my sleep or something. Great. And now my sister had seen that. She's only like ten too. Damnit. I sighed and sat up, throwing on some clean cloths. At least, I think they were clean. They were in my dresser anyways. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, thinking for a minute, before undressing again and taking my shower. Another day at school. What a hell.  
  
Fogg' PoV  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke. "Mnn. . . "I mumbled, rolling over in my bed, my back now to whoever was poking me.  
  
Poke. Giggle. Poke. Giggle. Poke. Shouting in my ear. "WAKE UP FOGG!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'M UP!" I sat up and looked around "DAMNIT MOM! I wanted to sleep in today!"  
  
"Too bad, you have school." My mom smirked and walked off into the kitchen of our apartment, while I sat up and rubbed my ear. I hate how she wakes me up.  
  
Grabbing my favorite baggy black jeans, the ones that I stole from Riki, and a black tank-top that showed my stomach quite well, I walked into the bathroom. Shower, dress, eat, go outside and wait for the ride someone was bound to give me.  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
I looked up at the clock above the weight-bench in my basement and sighed, putting the weights I was benching back and sitting up, wiping down with a towel, before walking upstairs and pulling off my sweaty t-shirt and pair of shorts. I stood there in front of my closet naked for a moment, before grabbing a white beater and a pair of khaki tan pants.  
  
Walking down the hall with my towel covering me, I glanced at the doors to the other rooms in my house. Little brother - or bother, I should say - was still asleep. Dad was at work already, and mom was in the kitchen. Good, I wouldn't be bothered in the shower. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I looked at myself in the mirror, decided I didn't need to shave yet, unfortunately, and turned on the water, climbing into the shower, and letting myself be cleaned off and cooled off from the work-out I just finished.  
  
Rinny's PoV  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"Get lost, or I'll kill you."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Fine! I'll get up!" This was a typical morning. My mother was trying to get me up in time for school. That was hard. I sighed, and sat up in bed, while my mom walked out of my room and into the other bathroom, to finish getting herself ready for work.  
  
Ok... cloths... Baggy blue jeans, and a forest green t-shirt that would go with my eyes, and fit over this damned cast. Hair would be died dark green. Perfect. I stood up, walked over to my dresser, grabbed the cloths, and headed into the upstairs bathroom. I hated this cast. It made showers so hard, since I had to wrap a plastic bag around my arm in order to shower.  
  
Oh well, it would be off in six weeks or so anyways. Too bad it wasn't in time for the dance tomorrow night.  
  
The dance. I wanted to go. But I didn't know any guys who were single besides Kurama, and he didn't seem to like me much. It was just my opinion, but I thought he was gay. He looked at the other guys we hung out with so much. It was kinda scary, even if I liked yaoi. Anyways. The dance that I wanted to go to. Nothing really special. Just a spring dance. But still...  
  
Hiei's PoV  
  
"BRO! BREAKFAST!" Yukina had a set of lungs, and I don't care what anyone else says. I rolled out of bed, and promptly fell face-first onto the floor. Sitting up and rubbing my head, I grabbed a pair of jeans, threw them on, then walked downstairs.  
  
"What's the food this morning?" I mumbled, around a yawn. I glanced at the table and saw toast, cereal, and some eggs. My faves.  
  
"Look and see." My sister nodded and went upstairs to take her shower, while I shook my head some and sat down to eat. Hanging with Riki so much had given her an attitude problem almost like his.  
  
We had lived on our own ever since our mom died about a year ago. The guys from social services came by once a month to make sure we were still alive, and remind us that if they ever saw us unfit to live alone, we'd be in a foster home. I hated them, like I hated most people.  
  
The phone rang, and I jumped, shaking off my thoughts. Standing up, I picked up the receiver on the third ring, and grumbled out a hello.  
  
"Yo. Hiei, wanna skip school and go to the Hirikira Park today?" Riki was on the other line, and I could tell that this was one of those extensive calls where we would hook-up with everyone else. I nodded to myself, then hollered for Yukina to pick up the extension in her room, while saying we'd go, and getting ready to three-way Fogg.  
  
"What?" She answers the phone with that all the time, so I wasn't fazed.  
  
"Skipping, going to Hirikira, wanna come with?"  
  
"I'm there."  
  
"Call others and three-way invite."  
  
"Got it." She put us on hold to call someone else, and eventually, we all made plans to go.  
  
Botan's PoV  
  
Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Babe, wanna go with Hirikira with the gang?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool, meet you there." I was the last one to be called, typical. We all agreed to take my van and Riki's car, and we would meet at Riki's place.  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
As much as I disliked the habits my friends had of skipping class and school, I had agreed to go to Hirikira with them. I wanted to get out of a day anyways. So, there I was, sitting behind Hiei, Fogg next to him, Kam in front of her, and Botan driving. In the car behind us, Riki was driving with Yukina next to him, and Rinny was in the back seat. We all had piled our bathing suits in the trunk of Riki's car, along with sunscreen, books, CD players, and other stuff. Hirikira was an amusement park with a beach too, and even thought it was only mid-spring, our area of the world was already quite warm.  
  
When we finally got to the park, we found decent – and easily remembered – parking spaces, and grabbed all our gear. We walked to the entrance, paid our way in, went through the turnstile, and were greeted by a large waterslide, already running, despite the early morning. The beach was in the back, and there were lockers to our left, along with changing rooms. Not wasting a minute, we headed over and got our lockers, we needed four of them, one for Riki and Yukina, one for Kam and Botan, one for Fogg and Hiei, and one for me and Rinny. After we had all stored our street-cloths and changed into our bathing suits, the girls grabbed their bags, and walked off to the beach, to tan. Us guys looked at each other, almost sweat dropping, then headed off to the water slides.  
  
I sighed some, waiting in yet another long line, letting the sun dry my hair out a bit, before I would soak it again on this next ride. I loved Hirikira, too bad it cost so much to get in. My part time job at the garden shop didn't pay enough for me to be able to afford this sort of treat much. Oh well. Sitting down in the inflatable tube, I went down the slide, soaking myself again, and was met by Hiei at the bottom.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked him, while shaking my head to dry out some.  
  
"Nothing really. Just got bored. Wanna go check the new roller coaster? Supposed to be the fastest in the country." He grinned some, being such a killer for speed, and looked towards the actual amusement park area.  
  
"Sure." I nodded, and we set off, looking around at the now filling park as we did.  
  
Yukina's PoV  
  
This was the life. I could sit here in this inflatable inner tube and float around the border of the park forever. I was getting a great tan, which was going to be hard to tell that I had tanned in a bikini, since mine was so skimpy. I had a book with me, my sunglasses on, and my feet hooked over the back of Fogg's inner tube, while her feet were hooked on Botan's tube, and she had her feet on Rinny's. Even though there was an annoying plastic bag on Rinny's arm, we had it made. Fogg had even brought her portable – and water-proof – boom box, so we had some tunes. Right now it was blaring Static X – The Only (Corri: I DUN OWN IT!), which was one of my favorite songs. I lifted my shades off my eyes and onto my forehead, and looked around briefly – and just in time to see Kam floating towards us in an inner tube. I giggled some, and splashed at him, then waved him over to join us. He smirked and floated past me, past Fogg, and up to Botan, where he latched onto her tube and floated there, talking with her softly. I smiled some, and lowered my glasses again, wishing we could have this place to ourselves for one day.  
  
"Let's say we get out and do some serious tanning, y'all?" Rinny said back to us, using her famous "southern drawl". I shrugged some, unhooking my feet and sitting up, paddling myself over to the exit with the others.  
  
"Hey, didja guys hear?" Kam asked us, as we set our tubes back with the large supply this place had and walked toward our beach-chairs. We all shook our heads, and he grinned. "This place is closing down at noon today, and everyone has to leave, even employees..." He left us to guess the rest, which wasn't that hard to do  
  
"So... wanna stay around afterwards hiding out and get the place to ourselves?" Fogg asked right away, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"That's the plan Riki has." He stated simply, nodding towards Riki as he walked over to us, that plotting smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah.. they'll never know, and we can get this place all to ourselves for as long as we want. Botan and I'll just go move the cars into the woods, and we'll be totally set."  
  
"I love it." Fogg said right away. I wasn't so sure. If we got caught, we were screwed and would probably be banned from the park. Not that we –would- get caught. I knew my friends and me were all too good for that, even Rinny had shown us, with her little "stealing the teachers keys" thing. Game, she called it.  
  
"Where're Hiei and Kurama?" Fogg asked, glancing around.  
  
"Roller coaster, they'll be here in a few, I met up with 'em while they were in line. Man, that new coaster is kickass. I just got off it when they were getting in line." Riki nodded some, and leaned back against a wall, his eyes showing he was still planning something.  
  
Just as he finished that, Hiei and Kurama walked up.  
  
"Well, speak of the little devils and they show." Fogg joked, walking over to Hiei and hugging him, effectively soaking my bro.  
  
"Ack! I'm gonna keep from calling you a bitch, only 'cuz I love you." He grinned and hugged her back tightly, letting himself get even more wet.  
  
"Hey, they got any booze at this place?" Rinny asked us, glancing around.  
  
"Girl, do you think I would come unprepared to get hammered?" Riki grinned and nodded towards his car, indicating we still had some stuff left in the trunk.  
  
"Warm booze?! Gross me out!" She shouted, turning sort of green.  
  
"Aww hell no, I got a cooler in there with plenty of stuff." Riki grinned and patted her back gently, then walked over to me and slipped his arm around my waist "Only problem with you, babe, you don't like to get hammered as much as you like to get stoned." He smiled, teasingly, and kissed my cheek, while I turned a very bright shade of red and not even sunburn can cause.  
  
"Oh, go blow yourself." I said, pushing him playfully and kissing him back.  
  
"This is getting disturbing..." Botan stated, "and, I have a better idea then sitting around at the park – which won't be running anyways – and getting drunk. Let's head to that new dance club and hang for the night. I hear they don't ID, at all. And like, there's no rules." She smirked, glancing sideways at Kam.  
  
"Sounds good to me," He said, glancing back at her and nodding.  
  
"We can get drunk a lot cheaper here." Fogg pointed out, but then she shrugged "But I doubt my music will be as good as what that place has. I went there last night to check it out for a bit. That's why I wasn't home." She added to Hiei.  
  
"I'm in for whatever, as long as it keeps us busy for the day." Riki nodded, and so did I. A dance club sounded better then possibly getting busted at this place.  
  
"So it's settled then." Rinny stated, and Kurama nodded, we all knew he would agree to the more legal thing anyways.  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
I was up for the dance club idea, except one thing. It was only open at night. But we solved that issue, by driving down the road to a casino that didn't bother to ID.  
  
"This is gonna be a great way to spend a Friday." I stated, "Better then any stupid history test."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and Fogg said something about it being better then going through with science again, since she was failing anyways, and hated the class. The teacher was out to get her.  
  
After blowing almost all my cash, then somehow winning it back at poker, I went off to find the others. We met up, and decided to head back to Hiei and Yukina's place, for some food and TV time, and also so that we could all change into some sort of wild outfit for this dance club night. This weekend was going to be kickass. First a day off from school, water park, casino, dance club, then the school dance, and then on Sunday we had all agreed to go over to Kam's and hang out, probably race go-karts on his track in the backyard and play paintball in the woods there.  
  
Corri: Ok, that's all. Next chapter will be the dance club, and a bit of the rest of this afternoon. OH! And before my simple little mind forgets, outfits at the park are as follows:  
  
Riki: Baggy black shorts with chains and stuff attached. Barefoot. No t- shirt.  
  
Kam: Baggy cammo shorts down to his knees, nothing attached to them. No t- shirt also. Barefoot.  
  
Hiei: Black shorts that go to his knees, and a black tight-fitting t-shirt that shows every bit of his arm muscles. Barefoot too.  
  
Kurama: Baggy khaki tan shorts, no shirt, wearing sandals though.  
  
Rinny: Black bikini top that fills-out her chest, strapless, with a black bottom that has a red pentagram on the front, the sides are two thin straps. No shoes.  
  
Botan: Light pink bikini top with thin white straps going over her shoulders, and a matching bottom, very modest. Barefoot.  
  
Yukina: Light blue strapless top that only covers half her breasts, kind of forming a V-shape across each breast, matching thong bottom with little pin- on seashells at the sides. Barefoot.  
  
Fogg: Black bikini top, similar to Rinny's, but with silver strings going up over her shoulders, baggy black jams with chains and straps on them, along with several pockets. She wears slip-on sandals, also black.  
  
Ok, so that's everyone. I have another friend who's kind of helping me write this fic, Joe, and he's asking me to put let one of his RP characters make an appearance, so I might as well. Since I love you, Joeh . 


	5. Pillows, Club, Mall, And A New Guy

High School Days – Chapter 5 Pillows, club, mall, and a new guy  
  
Corri: Yea! New chapter time! Ok.. time to spoil all my surprises for all you readers. First, I'm adding another new char, but only for this chapter (So far, gotta ask Joe about adding him in more). Also, I –might-, and man, I mean MIGHT, be switching around some of my couples. . Ohkies, enough plotline ideas, on to the story . . . and the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I –look- like I own YYH? Sure hope not. I don't look Japanese, and I'm not creative enough to make a show . . not to mention I can't draw. I also don't own any of the animes about to be mentioned, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned, or any of the characters, except Fogg. Everyone else is borrowed.  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
"Ok, so should we watch Voices of a Distant Star, the Jing series, or Orphan?" I asked everyone, sifting through Yukina and Hiei's extensive anime DVD collection.  
  
Fogg looked up from her Jing: King of Bandits manga and shrugged "Voices of a Distant Star is kinda sad, Kura . . How about we watch Orphan?" She shrugged again and went back to the manga.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I used to have the manga." Rinny said, as she flung another pillow at Riki, who caught it and grumbled, then flung it to Botan.  
  
"Yeah, let's go wi—HEY!!!" Botan had half-finished her sentence when the pillow Riki had thrown landed in her face. She looked around for the persecutor, and shrugged and turned, bashing Kam in the face.  
  
"WHOA! What the hell?!" Kam grinned and grabbed the pillow from her, flinging it full-force at Hiei, who simply dodged it by tiling his head, then turned and grabbed another three pillows, throwing them at various people. Needless to say, that started a huge pillow-fight. I dove onto the ground, landing on top of Rinny accidentally, and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Yukina, before rolling over to avoid further bashing on the back of the head with the pillow Rinny was sitting on. This was gonna be really fun.  
  
Rinny's PoV  
  
I just about died when Kura landed on my lap. Luckily, I recovered myself in enough time to hit him in the back of the head with a pillow a couple good shots before he rolled over. Sitting up, I put to fingers into my mouth and let out a whistle that was probably loud enough to be heard down the street.  
  
"THE HELL?!" Fogg shouted, looking up from her manga – she hadn't even moved when the pillow-fight started, and no one bothered to try and get her to. She glanced around, then nodded, and turned her attention back to me, like everyone else.  
  
"Wow, didn't know you could pierce like that, Rinny." Kam said, looking in disbelief.  
  
"Happens when you come from where I used to live, calling your brother home for dinner in the country is easier if you can blast a whistle." I shrugged some, then sat up more. "Anyways, it's almost seven, and the club opens at nine, what say we all head home and change into some more clubbish cloths?" I asked, nodding to everyone's outfits, which were a mix of bathing suits and t-shirts, tank-tops, and jeans.  
  
"Good idea." Fogg said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"I'll give you guys a ride home, I have room in my van . . if some of you don't mind having someone sit on your lap that is." Botan offered. Everyone agreed, and Riki said he'd leave his car here and pick it up tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Botan's PoV  
  
I sighed, climbing in behind the wheel and glancing back. Kam was in the seat next to me again, and right behind him was Fogg, with Rinny next to her, and Riki behind her, Kura next to him. Looks like we didn't need to worry about room. I started the engine and drove each of them home, dropping of Kam first. Before he got out, he kissed me and said he'd see me in about an hour – we had all agreed to meet at Fogg's, since her house was closest, and walk there as a group. I nodded and drove off, as he walked inside.  
  
Once I got home, I dropped my stuff on the couch, and went into my room, not bothering to close the door since I was the only one home for at least another hour. My dad worked the night shift and had already left, and my mom worked until about nine.  
  
Stripping off my bikini top and shorts, I started my normal outfit ritual. Open closet and all dresser drawers, then search for something that would look good and fit the mood. I knew tonight was going to be wild dancing and some insane drinking, so I decided on skimpy, form-fitting, black clothes. I grabbed an old sweatshirt that had the sleeves cut-off, and had various holes in the stomach, and a short tight black skirt, that went to about my mid-thigh, with a slit on the right side that went up to my hip, and was held closed by a blood red rose clip. Also grabbing my black panties and strapless bra, I went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.  
  
After I had finished showering and was scrutinizing myself in the mirror, I decided to pull my hair back in two ponytails and then braid them both, before rolling them up into one bun on the back of my head. I got to work on my hair, while thinking about what make-up I would wear.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was finishing applying my dark-red lipstick that matched the rose on the side of my skirt. I had on smokey grey eye shadow, and some thin black eyeliner, I capped my lipstick and grabbed my rouge, putting a little on each of my cheekbones, right below my eyes. Giving myself the once-over again, I decided I looked good, and went out into the living room to grab my shoes. Pulling on a pair of red socks that also matched my lipstick and the rose, I slipped on my black lace-up boots that went just past my ankle and tied them, then grabbed my purse and walked outside, heading over to Fogg's place to chill and wait for the others.  
  
Rinny's PoV  
  
After Botan dropped me off at home, I went inside, and straight to my room. I tossed my stuff from the day onto my bed and went over to my walk-in closet, turning on the light and looking at my goth/punk cloths. I thought for a moment, then grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans with some chains dangling off the legs, and a black t-shirt with very short sleeves and a slit up the middle that stopped at my breastbone, plus my black panties with the silver pentagram on the front, and my black sports bra. I smiled at my outfit, grabbed some fishnet stockings and a pair of 'hooker boots' the kind that go up to about your knee, and walked into the upstairs bathroom to shower, fix my hair, dress and work on my make-up for the night.  
  
After a quick shower, I stood in front of our full-length mirror and looked over my outfit choice, then decided the shirt needed something else, so I went back to my room, grabbed some silver glitter, and drew a large inverted pentagram on the back with it. Putting the shirt back on and sitting down at my desk/make-up counter, I glanced at my face in the mirror, before deciding on black lipstick, black eye shadow, heavy black eye liner, and that paling make-up my mom didn't know I had. I was going goth tonight.  
  
Applying the make-up took almost no time, since I did it almost every day. I went back into the bathroom and grabbed my silver nail polish, putting it on over my chipped black, and letting it dry before adding a layer of clear for gloss. I looked at my hair. Bad idea, I may have looked great, but my hair looked like it belonged on a statue of some old Greek goddess of ugliness. I got to work brushing it, cussing loudly each time I pulled my own hair accidentally. Finally, I decided it was brushed enough for styling. Tying my hair into two tight braids, I looped them up so that they rested right on my shoulders, instead of going down to my waist. I sprayed the looped braids with silver glitter-spray, and walked back to my bedroom, pulling on and lacing up my boots, before grabbing my purse – and a wad of money from my mom – and walking out the door and over to Fogg's.  
  
Yukina's PoV (Corri: This is gonna have Hiei's outfit in it too, peoples!)  
  
I turned up my radio and popped in my burnt Atreyu CD, pressing the 'repeat all' button and getting ready to change, since I had already showered. Glancing at the clothes I had chosen, I decided they looked too preppy, a modest grey skirt with a black t-shirt, and put them back. "Hey bro, what should I wear tonight?" I called, hoping Hiei would hear me over the music I had blasting.  
  
"Wear that short black skirt and grey half-top." He said, from right outside my door. He must have been passing by on his way to his room.  
  
"Ok, thanks." I grabbed the said clothes and put them on, with my black thong and no bra underneath. I sat down in front of my mirror and put on light red lipstick, some blue eyeliner, black eye shadow – but not a lot – and a hint of rouge on my cheeks. I smiled at myself, then pulled my hair back into a loose bun, and walked downstairs to grab my sneakers and purse. Hiei was already there, wearing a baggy black t-shirt with the words 'It's only funny until someone gets hurt . . . then it's hilarious.' on it, underneath his favorite black hoody, which was also about three sizes too big. He had on black jeans that were, like everything else he owned, too big for him, and there was a flaming skull patch on the side of them, over the pocket.  
  
"Ready?" I asked him, walking to the door. He nodded and walked behind me, slouching and looking like a thug. I smiled to myself and though that if any cops saw us, they'd probably think he was going to jump me.  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
I looked up from my bed and saw my sister standing in my doorway. "What?" I asked, pulling on my socks the rest of the way.  
  
"Where you going tonight?" She looked at me with her big innocent green eyes, and a small smile on her face.  
  
"Out." I pulled on my tight grey t-shirt that showed every bit of muscle I had and grabbed the chains off my bedside table, hooking them onto my jeans in various places.  
  
"Can I come?" She smiled more, and her eyes looked almost too hopeful to be true.  
  
"No, this is a grown-up place." I stood up, grabbing my sneakers and putting them on, walking to the living room.  
  
"You're not a grown-up yet, Riki!" She shouted at me, accusingly. I sighed and rolled up my shirtsleeve, letting my tattoo, that mom didn't know about yet, show.  
  
"I know, but I'm close enough to be able to get into grown-up places." I grabbed my wallet, putting it into the back pocket of my jeans, and threw my coat over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey. You promised to take me to the park tomorrow if I didn't tell mom about your tattoo, remember?" She changed the subject, seeing that black death symbol I had let the guy print onto my bicep.  
  
"How could I forget?" I muttered, "I'll take you tomorrow when I wake-up, unless it's after five, then I can't because I have to take Yukina to the dance."  
  
"YEA!" Guess that was good enough for her. I sighed as she skipped off into her room and walked outside and down the street to Fogg's place.  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Walking down the hall to my room, I glanced around, feeling like I did that morning, only this time my brother was awake and had his friend over, so they were playing video games in his room, not bothering me.  
  
Closing and locking my door, I sat down at my computer and booted the thing up, then turned and grabbed my cloths. I was going to wear my cammo pants with a black long sleeve t-shirt rolled up to my biceps, with a white beater, the 'wind' kanji printer in red on the back, over top of that. Plain socks and sneakers. Perfect outfit for me. I finished dressing, and sat back down at my computer, since I had about a half-hour before I had to go to Fogg's place.  
  
I had just signed on to AIM, when someone IMed me, and asked where I was in school that day. Checking my list I had taped next to the computer, I saw it was Allison, some girl in my global history class. I said I was sick, and she left me alone. Foolish at times, even if she was top-of-the-class. I opened my music player, and clicked on my playlist, letting the 100 or so songs start to play. I glanced around, then smiled to myself and checked Yahoo, seeing Fogg on, I messaged her, just to be annoying.  
  
(Corri: Ok, this is an IM convo, so yeah. Necromancer is Kam, and LittleThief is Fogg, also, for later, Riki is BlackDeath, Yukina is FrozeCrystal, Hiei is DragonFlame, Botan is SoulTaker, Kurama is Kitsu- chan, Rinny is SilentPrayer, Yuusuke is BadassPunk1076, Keiko is School- Girl43, and Kuwabara is IL0v3K1tT3nZ. Don't ask about Kuwabara's --0 It translates to IloveKittens, by the way.)  
  
Necromancer: Boo!  
  
Necromancer: HA HA HA! Scared you!  
  
LittleThief: Not really, jackass.  
  
LittleThief: I knew you'd IM me, and annoy me.  
  
Necromancer: Oh well. Lol, Allison msged me on AIM and asked why I wasn't in school. Stupid little girl.  
  
LittleThief: Hah! I'm not on AIM yet, and I don't plan to be. I thought I'd get online while I waited for all of you to get your lazy asses over here.  
  
Necromancer: You still got the DeadAIM file I sent you?  
  
LittleThief: Yeah  
  
Necromancer: Good. When they get over, hop on with them all, ok?  
  
LittleThief: Why bother? You'll be coming over soon too.  
  
Necromancer: Oh yeah. Nvm then  
  
LittleThief: Moron  
  
LittleThief: hey, Yukina and Hiei are here, gotta go.  
  
LittleTheif has signed offline.  
  
I sighed some, closing down the convo and signing off as well, then stood up as my comp shut-down, and walked to my door, unlocking it and walking out. I stopped to tell my mom I'd be gone till pretty late, but had my key, and grabbed my wallet, putting it on my side-pocket, where it was zipped off so no one could get in.  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
I was the last one to arrive at Fogg's house. I smiled some and nodded to her mom as she let me in, then went into her bedroom with the others. They guys were all talking about Riki's new tattoo, so I joined them. I don't know what the girls were talking about, and I don't really care.  
  
I leaned against the wall, wearing my tan khakis and a red muscle shirt, and looked around. Fogg lived in a pretty shabby apartment, not in the real good part of town, but it was all her and her mom could afford. Her dad had walked out of them about three years ago, and she never mentioned him. Anyways, I realized my outfit was a bit tamer then the other guys', but it didn't bother me. I was a bit tamer then the other guys, after all.  
  
Fogg had on her favorite blue jeans, the ones she had stolen from the boy's department in the local clothing store, and then had sewn patches on. She had a silver pentagram patch, an eightball patch, a patch that said 'fire' with the symbol for fire above it, and a skull and crossbones patch. Her shirt was really different, and I guessed it was new, or revised. It was made of sweatshirt material, but the sleeves only went down to her elbow. The shirt itself was the same shade of blue as her pants, but on the front she had drawn with red paint a pentagram with the words "Blessed be" underneath it, and on the back was an inverted pentagram with the words "Satan power!" underneath it. Also, she had on a black bucket hat with the Earth, Air, Water, and Fire symbols patched onto it, along with the pentagram and a crescent moon. I chuckled at her creative flare and went back to looking at Riki's tattoo. I heard Rinny say something about black Vans, and figured that was what Fogg was wearing.  
  
"So, we all ready to go get hammered, blow some cash, and dance?" Fogg asked, grabbing her wallet from her purse and stuffing some money she stole from her mom into it. We all nodded in unison and headed out, waving goodbye to Mrs. Space on the way, while Fogg said we were going to the club. I wish my mom was as lenient as Fogg's mom was. The only thing said about that was a tired reply for her not to forget where her house was.  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
Once we got to the club and had paid our way in, we went off in our own directions. Hiei and I went straight to the dance floor, since our song was just starting, and we began to rave dance. Riki went over to the bar with Kam, Botan, and Rinny, and Yukina and Kurama both headed their own ways on the dance floor.  
  
We had barely been there more then half an hour when we saw Yuusuke, one hand on Keiko's hip, the other holding a beer. Walking over to them, Hiei and I kept dancing while talking about how great this club was. They didn't ID on entry, didn't care about how old you were while drinking, and the bouncers were only there in case there was a fight.  
  
The DJ came back to the stand and said that they were going to play some rap, which sent me and Hiei off to the bar for awhile, since we both hate rap, but it brought Kam, Botan, and Riki all to the floor. Kura and Rinny were both already at the bar, and were talking about some movie they had both seen recently. Since I hadn't seen it yet, I stayed out of the conversation and instead talked with Keiko and Hiei about this new club some more. Hiei and I also filled Keiko in on our day at the park.  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
While I was dancing, my arms around Yukina, to some the song "Sing For the Moment" by Eminem, I noticed some kid about my age, with pants like mine, only more chains and bondage straps on them. I blinked some, and before I could really understand what was happening, he was surrounded by a crowd of guys, obviously drunk, and was fighting them off. Letting go of Yukina, I walked over slowly and stood outside the circle, in case this guy needed some help. Kam was running over next to me and looking at what was going on as well.  
  
"What happened?" He asked me at last, while we watched this kid pound some guys head in with one hand, while drinking a beer with the other.  
  
"I'm not sure, the kid was standing there, minding his own business and drinking, when the other four just crowded up on him." I grinned, watching this guy kick another in the stomach, felling him right away, while still punching the hell out of the first guy.  
  
Fogg ran up to us then, and we noticed the music had stopped and the bouncers were trying to get through the crowds. Not wanting to be more a problem, we stepped aside just as the people in front of us cleared a path, and I got to see the four other guys all lying unconscious on the floor. But the kid with the beer who had knocked them out was gone. Weird.  
  
We walked back to the rest of the group, and told them what had happened. Botan checked her watch, and said that we should get home anyways, it was almost midnight. Agreeing, mostly so we could go find the kid, more then go home, we headed out. Everything was pretty confusing, so we just slipped outside and waited, before Fogg suddenly pointed. Glancing over, I saw a cigarette light, and that kid was smoking it. We walked over to him and he tensed, but kept pretty cool.  
  
"Lookin' for some of what I just gave those guys in there?" He asked us lowly, pulling the smoke from his mouth. I smirked some.  
  
"Hell no man. That was some serious ass kicking you did. We more wanted to congrat ya." I glanced at the others, and they all nodded, then Fogg stepped forward.  
  
"Name's Fogg, and these guys are my friends. We're more or less a gang really." She pointed to each of us, and introduced us in turn.  
  
The kid stepped forward a bit, into the streetlight, and I got a good look at him. He had black hair, his bangs covered his right eye, and stretched all the way down to his upper chest. They were dipped in a blood red dye. The bangs on the other side of his face were a bit more reserved and pulled back, revealing his left eye. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans, sort of like mine, but with way more chains and bondage straps, plus uncountable pockets. His shirt was a tight, black, t-shirt, with a turtleneck style neck.  
  
He nodded, and looked at each of us in turn, before speaking. "My name's Kusari." Was all he said, before turning and walking away.  
  
"Hey, wanna chill with us for the night? We were gonna go to the mall and steal some stuff." Fogg said, making up plans on the spot.  
  
He turned and looked back, then shook his head "I'll pass, gotta go for now. But maybe I'll see you around." With that he turned a corner and walked off.  
  
"Wow... quiet kid." Botan said, after a moment. I nodded, slipping my arm around Yukina's waist.  
  
"Well, let's head back to Botan's place, and go to the mall, since Fogg just made plans for us." Kam said, taking Botan's hand and walking off. I followed behind him with Yukina, and Hiei and Fogg walked after them, Hiei with his hands in his pockets and his head down, Fogg walking slowly, but with large steps, thinking. Rinny and Kurama were behind them, having a quiet discussion about something.  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
As Botan got into her van, I glanced back at everyone else. The seating arrangement was pretty much the same as every other trip so far, except now it was a bit more crowded. Right behind me was Fogg, next to her was Hiei, behind him was Kura, with Rinny on his lap, and next to them was Yukina, and Riki was behind Fogg. I popped in my Trust Company CD and turned it up, while every kept talking about the new guy and stuff. I smiled, setting my hand on Botan's arm, while she drove down the highway to the huge mall about twenty miles away. The place was open all night, which was good, since it was almost midnight by now.  
  
Once we got there, we all headed off our own ways. Fogg, Yukina, Rinny, and Botan all went straight to the clothing store part of the building, saying they'd meet us at the food court in two hours. I headed to the paintball store, while Hiei went to the incense shop, Riki walked off to the tattoo shop, and Kura headed towards the home and garden part of the mall.  
  
After browsing around for a new gun, and instead buying another case of about 100 paintballs, I walked towards the computer store. I looked around in there for a while, bough a new headset for my online games, then walked to the gaming store. I bought a new game for my brother, planning to give it to him next time I owed him something, and headed back to the food court, since two hours was almost up.  
  
"Hey Kam! Guess what I bought!" Botan ran over to me, and began to show me the new cloths she bought, while we waited for the rest of the guys to show up.  
  
"Guys, we might wanna get going son. Not only is it almost two AM, but well... mall sec. is probably after me." Fogg smiled guiltily, as Hiei, Riki, and Kura walked up, all from different directions. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged some, ready to go anyways.  
  
"Hey, how about we all spend the night at Kam's since we're all going over there in the morning anyways." Rinny asked. We all nodded, and I said that I could kick my brother out of his room, so that someone could use his bed, someone could use the bed in the spare room, someone could sleep on the floor in each of those places, and then the rest of them could use the living room, since that had a fold-out couch that turned into a bed, plus plenty of floor-space.  
  
After we got back to my place and decided that the girls would sleep in the living room, Hiei would get my brother's room, Riki would get the spare room, and Kurama would sleep on the floor in the spare room, we all headed to bed, and got ready for the next day.  
  
Corri: Ok, you can thank a snow day for this. It took me from about 9:30 in the morning until about noon to write this, so it never would have been done if I had school. Anyways, yeah. Review, and I'll update. Later . 


	6. Paintball, Preperations, and a date

High School Days – Chapter 6 Paintball, preparations, and a date  
  
Corri: We are in the middle of an unplanned 5-day weekend. It was supposed to be three days, but we just had two snowdays in Phoenix, so yeah. 5 day weekend means I'm gonna update here again. Don'tchya all love me?  
  
Disclaimer: No tengo YYH (I don't have YYH, so I don't own it.). Songs and stuff in here also aren't mine.  
  
Botan's PoV  
  
I rolled over in bed the next morning, and opened my eyes, to be face-to- face with Fogg.  
  
"What the hell..." I muttered, before last night – and all that alcohol – came back to me. I sat up in bed suddenly. "AWW DAMNIT!" I yelled out loud, accidentally. The other girls jumped up and looked at me curiously.  
  
"My parents don't even know I was out last night..." I muttered. Fogg shrugged and rolled back over, closing her eyes again, while Yukina and Rinny nodded in sympathy.  
  
"Not that my parents really care, but they probably think I'm drunk on the sidewalk or in jail or dead or something." Rinny shrugged a bit, looking thoughtful. "Not that it bothers me. They can have as bad an opinion of me as they want. I'll do what I want, and no one stops me."  
  
Yukina nodded some "I don't have as many worries. My bro is here too, and our parents –can't- care about us anymore. So yeah, I'm good as far as last night."  
  
"But you guys don't understand. My mom will –kill- me when she finds out I got drunk, drove all of you into the city, stole some cloths, then spent the night at my boyfriend's house." I closed my eyes and looked down miserably, wrapping my arms around my legs.  
  
"Relax, babe." Kam said, appearing at the doorway. "Just tell them that you got home really late last night, and didn't want to disturb them, then first thing in the morning Fogg came by and you two drove over here." He smiled some and waved to everyone else in the room. I smiled some as Yukina and Rinny waved back, but Fogg stayed dead to the world.  
  
About two minutes later, we heard Creed – My Sacrifice blasting from somewhere in the house, then Riki walked out with Kurama and Hiei behind him. Fogg sat up in bed and blinked.  
  
"Mornin' girls!" Riki said, cheerfully, looking at us all.  
  
"Riki... you're in the presence of a bunch of girls first thing in the morning-"  
  
"Afternoon, actually." He interrupted Fogg.  
  
"Afternoon then. Most of us are just waking up. And, most of us are completely messed up from last night. TURN THE DAMNED MUSIC DOWN!" She yelled, throwing the pillow she had been sleeping on at him. I guess she was still drunk, because it missed by about a mile and hit the wall.  
  
"Fogg has a hangover!" Riki teased as he turned down his music and whipped a pillow from another chair at her.  
  
"Well duh! I drank a lot last night!" She muttered, as the pillow hit her chest.  
  
I noticed Rinny and Yukina had vanished. "Hey. They got the shower."  
  
"TOGETHER?!" Hiei asked, his eyes widening some. "My sister's a lezbo!" He shouted, laughing some.  
  
"Go blow yourself, midget." Rinny muttered. "We were just going to make sure no one else was home."  
  
"Dude, you think I would let Riki blast his music if someone was home?" Kam asked, then shook his head to answer his own question. "Mom and dad took the bother to the museum of natural history early this morning. They weren't exactly happy that I had let all you guys stay the night, but oh well. They'll get over it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. I CALL FIRST SHOWER!" Fogg shouted, then right away regretted it. Noise isn't the best thing when you have a hangover.  
  
Kam shook his head again and tossed her some aspirin. "Showers are gonna take forever if we go one at a time. I'm saying we go in pair." He smirked with his perverted grin, and looked at me.  
  
"I think not." Fogg said, glaring at everyone.  
  
She had one hell of a hangover, I guess. Oh well. I stood up and stretched, then yawned. "Kam has two showers in his house anyways. I'll take the upstairs one!" I shouted, giggling and running off. Fogg was right behind me, running into the downstairs bathroom to clean off.  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
After the hellishly slow time of getting everyone into the shower, we all went out into my backyard. My backyard is like huge. There's an entire field, with woods behind it, that I play paintball in, plus a go-kart track on the side. It's perfect for hanging out too. And there's a pool, hot tub, and very large deck in the side yard. Anyways, we all decided to go out and play paintball. Which was pretty hard, since most of us were still in our cloths from last night, and playing paintball in a skirt and hooker boots is like impossible. Finally, we gave up at that, and went inside. It was almost five by then anyways, so we all headed home – well, except me, of course. I went into my room to get some clothes and get ready.  
  
About twenty minutes later, I was trying to talk on the phone with Riki about something that happened last night, pull on my socks, and dry my hair at the same time. And let me say right now, that is some hard shit. I finally told Riki I'd call him back, and hung up the phone, then sat down and pulled my socks on, -then- went into the bathroom and dried out my hair, spiking it up with some gel.  
  
I walked down the street to Botan's house, and knocked on her door twice, then waited for someone to answer. I smiled to myself, hoping she would somehow know what I was wearing and dress in a way that matched. What I was wearing was: A black shirt, just plain, with a pair of khaki cargos and my vans. I have my hair spiked like it normally was, except I had stolen some dye from my brother and colored my bangs a frosty blue.  
  
Botan answered the door herself, wearing a pair of light blue capris with a black spaghetti-strap top and her blue high tops. I smiled at her, kissing her cheek, and waved to her mom from the doorway, before she closed the door and we walked off to the school.  
  
Riki's PoV  
  
I finished dressing, wearing another pair of baggy black jeans, these ones with more chains on them, and a black t-shirt with the words "Feelings are for the weak" printed on the front. I walked into my living room, grabbed my vans, and slid them on, then waved good-bye to my family.  
  
"But Riki! You promised to take me to the park today!" My sister cried, as I was getting ready to leave.  
  
"I had unexpected plans, sorry, sis. I'll take you tomorrow, all day." I promised her, making a mental note of that promise. She smiled and agreed to the new plan, then told me to "be good tonight" and walked off to her room. I rolled my eyes some, and walked outside, calling to my mom over my shoulder.  
  
Once I got to Yukina and Hiei's place, I just let myself inside, calling to them that I was here. I was going to drive them and Fogg to school in my car, which is why we left it there last night. Yukina walked down the stairs in a knee-length grey skirt with some black drawings on it, and a dark blue t-shirt with a silver star on the front. She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug, then went and slid on her sneakers. A few minutes later, Hiei came down the stairs in a pair of baggy black jeans, no chains on them this time, and a red t-shirt that said "9 out of the 10 voices in my head say I'm sane" on it. I wanted to know where he got these t-shirts. He nodded to me and pulled on his black sneakers, I noticed he didn't bother with socks. Heh. Weird. I walked back outside, and hopped into the front seat of my car, while Yukina climbed in besides me and Hiei slid into the back seat. I drove off to Fogg's place, and honked the horn outside her apartment building a couple times, before she came outside. I almost fell over when I saw what she was wearing. Her outfit was almost identical to Hiei's, except her top with a spaghetti-strap half-tank-top and her pants were windpants with a red stripe on each side. She had on her black high tops with silver flames on the sides, and no socks – not that she ever really wore socks. I laughed to myself still as she hopped in the back seat next to Hiei, and glared at me for a moment.  
  
"You two plan on dressing like twins?" I finally asked, since I couldn't hold in the question anymore.  
  
"No." They both said at the same time, with the same steely feeling in their voices. I stopped laughing right away and shook my head some.  
  
"Sorry, I'll lay off." With that I drove off to the school, and to the dance.  
  
Rinny's PoV  
  
I took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. Dialing out Kura's number, I started to shake, and had to hang up and calm myself down again. Come on, Rinny, I thought. You're just calling a boy. You've called him before.  
  
But never to ask him out. That annoying voice in my head said.  
  
Oh shut up, you're not helping her.  
  
Make me, you bitch.  
  
Fine, I will.  
  
Ok. I had to stop talking to myself. I was going to end up killing myself in the head. Well, the voices were anyways. I picked up the phone and dialed again.  
  
"Hello, Minamino residence." A female voice answered. I froze, then finally choked out... something to say, although I'm sure my voice sounded awful.  
  
"Hey . . . Is Ku-Kura there?"  
  
"Just a moment, may I ask who's calling?" It must have been his mom.  
  
"It's his friend Rinny, ma'am." I answered, my courage growing some.  
  
A moment later he picked up the phone, calling to his mom that he had it. "Hey, Rinny, what's up?"  
  
I froze for a moment, then finally answered him. It felt like an eternity, but it was really only a few seconds. "Hey Kura. I was wondering. . . Do you have a date to the dance tonight?"  
  
"No" He laughed some. "But I wish I did. I hate going alone, makes the slow dances hell."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." I replied, then I grabbed every ounce of courage I could find to ask my next question. "So . . Wanna go with me to the dance?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end, and I almost hung up, I was so embarrassed. Then, I heard him reply softly "Sure. I'll pick you up at your place in about half an hour and we can walk there together, ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting." I smiled to myself and hung up, then finished getting ready. Sitting down at my desk, I put on a bit of green eyeliner, to go with my top – which was a silky looking green long-sleeve shirt – and some light blue eye shadow, to go with my baggy light blue jeans. I pulled on a belt, some socks, and my sneakers, then walked outside to wait for Kura, telling my mom I'd be home late, and not to worry. She nodded and went off to her room for something or other, while I stood outside waiting for my date.  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had a date to the dance with –Rinny-. The girl I felt as though I fell in love with her when I first laid eyes on her, even if she was in a crabby mood at the hospital then.  
  
I finished dressing, wearing a light blue t-shirt with a pair of darker blue jeans, and threw on some of my dad's aftershave, then walked outside and down the street to meet her and walk her to the dance.  
  
"Hey!" She called to me while I was still a little ways away. She waved, and I jogged over to her. Smiling, I bowed some.  
  
"Evening, m'lady. And what doth bringeth such a fine maiden as thyself into the cold on such a night as this?" I put on my mock Shakespearian voice and stood up, taking her hand gently in my own.  
  
"What bringeth me is the fair gentleman who now has hold of my hand." She replied, using the exact same voice type. She smiled some, that dazzling smile she had, and started slowly walking towards the school.  
  
Corri: There's your chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I didn't wanna put the dance in it just yet. Anyways, to Rinny: HAPPY NOW?! YOU'RE WITH KURA!!!!  
  
Ok... That's about all. REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. The big initiation, the big dance, the b...

High School Days – Chapter 8 The big initiation, the big dance, the big song  
  
Corri: This chappy is the dance. Oh.. and Kura fans, you are warned. (I have three days off school coming up – err, two and a half. Regents week equals updates people!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic! Not even some of the ideas!  
  
Kurama's PoV (cont.)  
  
Rinny and I walked up to the school hand in hand, and saw Riki, Hiei, Yukina, and Fogg all waiting for us outside the gym doors.  
  
"Hey!" I said, smiling some as they looked up and saw up. I knew that each of them was having a mental jaw-drop, and I couldn't help but laughing to myself as we went over and stood next to them.  
  
"How're y'all doing?" Rinny asked, dropping the Old English thing.  
  
"R-Rinny. . . Why are you holding hands with Kura?" Fogg asked lowly, blinking some and looking at the two of us.  
  
"Oh. He's my date!" Rinny beamed, then scowled some "Just because I don't have a boyfriend like the rest of you doesn't mean I can't have a date to the dance you know."  
  
"Yeah. We know." Yukina smiled some, and looked at Riki, who was looking bored already. "The dance doesn't start for another half hour, and we're still waiting for Kam and Botan. We said we'd meet them at our old turf, so let's go."  
  
Riki muttered something about having to wait in public, and walks off, holding Yukina's hand gently, while Hiei and Fogg trailed behind them a bit, both looking like they'd rather be other places. I smiled and took Rinny's hand again, following the others to our old hang out from middle school.  
  
"What's he mean by old turf?" Rinny asked me in a whisper as we walked past the football fields behind the school and into the woods.  
  
"There's some abandoned and forgotten railroad tracks back here, along with an old boxcar. We used to hang out there after school when we were younger. Sometimes we'd go skip school and just be there all day, it's a good place to hang and think, and totally secret. No one besides the gang knows about it." I knew what was coming next, and didn't want to scare Rinny away by warning her about it. The initiation – the true one – into the gang we had formed was going to happen there. Same as it happened to me when I moved here.  
  
Fogg suddenly walked ahead, and by the time the rest of us got there, she was leaning against the side of the car, growling to herself. "Rusted shut since 8th grade." was all she said. The rest of us nodded and Riki and Hiei went over and grabbed something from underneath.  
  
After about ten minutes they had opened the door, and Fogg hopped in, walked into the back, and came back holding something in her hand.  
  
"We are here on this day to initiate Rinny into our gang. As soon as Kam and Botan get here, the real initiation will begin." Fogg stated, then she hopped down and sat on the edge of the car, kicking her feet gently. Riki smirked and leaned against a tree, while Hiei stood next to the car door and looked for Kam and Botan. I let go of Rinny's hand and walked over, hopping onto a low branch of a tree.  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
Rinny stood in front of me, her eyes slightly scared, but her face remaining cool. I smirked some and glanced at the others, then went back to kicking my feet and thinking about what I was about to do.  
  
(Begin flashback, no PoV)  
  
Fogg walked home from school during the fall of 6th grade, alone like always. Suddenly, someone walked up next to her and smiled some.  
  
"Hey." She said simply. The other person nodded, and pointed off to the woods. Curious, she followed the boy – Hiei – and saw the boxcar. Deciding right away it was a god place for a gang, she asked his name. After they had gotten acquainted, he mentioned casually that this was a good place for a gang to chill.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." The girl said, before walking over and pulling the door to the car open, and hopping inside.  
  
About a week later, they had everything set. They had both sworn never to reveal the location of this place to anyone but true gang members, and had both decided to go find some true gang members.  
  
A few days later, they met at the car again, Hiei bringing Riki and Kam, and Fogg bringing Yukina and Botan. The initiation was completed, and the gang formed.  
  
When Kura moved to town, they initiated him too.  
  
(End flashback, Fogg's PoV again)  
  
"They're here." Hiei said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and stood up again, beckoning Rinny forward. As Kam and Botan walked into the slight clearing and took their proper places for this ceremony, I pulled out the blade that was in my back pocket.  
  
"Rinny. This is the initiation to our gang – which still isn't named" Everyone laughed a bit at that, then went back to silently watching. "Anyways, we have all agreed that you are one who can be trusted to know everything we know. You can be trusted to keep secrets, and to never rat on us – to anyone. This is a commitment bigger then you think. Cops will go after you in connection to any of us, teachers will ask you about us, parents will ask. You have to keep all of this a total secret." I ended my little speech, and hopped down from the car, while Riki and Kam moved in and held her still between them. I flipped out the blade on the knife, and held it to her hand. "Do you agree to never tell?" I asked softly. She nodded, and I grinned, slicing into her hand slightly.  
  
She looked like she was going to faint – from fear or pain – but she just let me guild her hand to the side of the car. I pressed the bloody skin against the cold metal, where several other blood-prints were, and then pulled her hand back. Kura walked over with a bandage in his hand, and slipped it gently around her fresh cut.  
  
"Welcome to the gang." I said, and stepped back. Yukina and Botan walked over and both hugged her, while Kam and Riki just smiled a bit and leaned against the car next to me. Hiei just nodded to her and went back to where he was standing, while Kura held her non-injured hand and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Well, it's about time for the dance to start, let's get going." Kam said suddenly, taking Botan's hand gently and walking out of the clearing and back to the school.  
  
Kam's PoV  
  
While the others followed, I walked ahead into the school with Botan. The music was just starting up – Linkin Park, one of my favorite bands – so I decided to get right into the dance. Pulling Botan out onto the floor, we began to jump around with some other kids. I forgot about the initiation that had just happened, forgot about everything except the music and the way I was moving around. As the song came to an end, Fogg and Hiei walked up to us and began to dance too, both smiling at the next song. I knew this was going to be a mosh-pit with them, so I grabbed Botan's arm gently and began to jump more. I was glad the teachers didn't care, it would have ruined all the fun of the evening.  
  
As a slow song started up, I slipped my arms around Botan's waist and swayed a bit to the music. This evening was going to be better then homecoming, and that's saying quite a lot. We had already planned to spike the punch, and I noticed Riki over there near the bowl, looking around slowly. I grinned to myself, kissing her cheek, and kept dancing.  
  
Looking up, I saw Kura and Rinny entwined in each other, pretty much, her cast not stopping their fun, and the fresh slash on her hand forgotten. Hiei and Fogg were dancing slowly, heads close, whispering, and Yukina was leaning against the wall near Riki, keeping an extra look-out for him. I saw Yuusuke and Keiko talking to some people, and then my eyes fell on Kuwabara. God damnit he had to be here, didn't he? Oh well. If he dared to try anything, several people would kill him. That was the good thing about being so popular.  
  
The song ended, and Rinny and Kura walked over to us, both smiling some.  
  
"Hey, wanna switch partners for a bit?" Rinny asked, obviously wanting to talk to me. I pretty fast song was coming on, one that I wouldn't mind letting someone else dance with Botan too.  
  
"Sure", we both said, and I took Rinny's hand in a mock date way, while Kura and Botan smiled at each other and he bowed slightly. I smiled at her, and she motioned for us to move father away. I complied, and pretty soon we were dancing pretty fast a bit apart from everyone else.  
  
"What's up?" I finally asked, after she looked pretty relaxed.  
  
"Kura just told me he was bi, did you know?" She looked at me accusingly, and I shrugged.  
  
"I guessed he might be. The way he likes flowers so much and stuff." I shrugged again and kept dancing. "Besides, it doesn't matter as long as he stays away from me."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well, not like he's the only bi person around." She winked and walked off. Now what the – OH! So, Rinny was bi too. Interesting. I walked back over to Botan, and took her arm again, as another song started.  
  
Fogg's PoV  
  
Riki and Yukina walked over to us, a proud smirk on Riki's face, a slightly worried look in Yukina's eyes.  
  
"The punch has its kick too." Riki said, then he took Yukina's hand and walked off, to tell everyone else.  
  
"Awesome." Hiei muttered, dancing with me some more. The school had chosen some good music for the dance. I was singing along half the time. Suddenly, everything went quiet, and a piano started to play something softly.  
  
I'm so tied of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cuz your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand for all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice is chased away all of the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that Time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand for all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand for all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I froze when I heard applause from all around me. I knew I could sing, but I never thought I would for a crowd. Apparently, there had been a problem with the speakers, and they had cut off the song after a few lines. I didn't realize it, since I was so caught up in my singing.  
  
"Fogg, you rule!" Riki shouted from a little ways away. People were crowding around, cheering for me, and asking for more. I shook my head some and walked outside.  
  
It wasn't until I sat down on the sidewalk that I realized the whole gang had followed me.  
  
Rinny's PoV  
  
Fogg had almost knocked me out with her vocal skills. She should sing professional. Make some money and get out of her crappy life.  
  
"Wow . . "was the first thing anyone said after we had sat down around her.  
  
"I had no idea you could sing like that." Yukina stated simply.  
  
"I didn't plan on y'all knowing." Fogg replied, still blushing some.  
  
"Well, now that the school knows, why not make something of it. You could earn a ton of money singing like that." I said calmly.  
  
"No way. I'd mess up somewhere." Fogg looked down at the road and closed her eyes. "Besides, I just like to sing along with the radio. I could never sing stuff that I didn't hear someone else sing first."  
  
"You never know." Riki said, patting her shoulder gently. "Well, anyways, since going back will just cause more attention, why not go hang for a while?" Everyone agreed right away, and we walked back to the hang out.  
  
This was my first chance to really see the place. They had fixed it up with lighting inside the car, beds, chairs, pillows. It was like a miniature house. There was even a small fridge and freezer.  
  
"Does someone live here or something?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"Nope," Riki replied cheerfully. "We just like to keep it up incase someone gets kicked out and can't get to anyone's house. Or if someone pulls a run." He nodded towards the fridge. "I stock up on basics once a week. Milk, cheese, lunch meat, fruits and vegetables."  
  
"Oh." Was all I said, before flopping down into a chair. This place was nice, very warm despite the cold night.  
  
Riki sat down on one of the beds, with Yukina next to him, and Hiei and Fogg leaned against walls. Kam and Botan took the other bed, him lying down on his back looking at the ceiling, and her lying down next to him resting her head on his chest. Kura sat in another chair.  
  
"So, what's the plan for the rest of the night?" Hiei asked, sounding bored already.  
  
"Hmm . . We can relive middle school and spend the night here." Kam suggested.  
  
"No go. Promised sis I'd take her to the park first thing tomorrow. Walking in after spending the night here and breaking the promise again would crush her." Riki said, closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
"That sucks." I said, when no one said anything for a few seconds. The only reply I got was another sigh.  
  
"I wanna get home anyways." Botan said, "Spending two nights away in a row will cause the parents to hit the roof." Everyone else agreed, except Hiei, Yukina, and Kam, since they couldn't say much about parents or being away from home.  
  
We all agreed that spending the night here wasn't worth it, and headed our separate ways home. Kura walked me, and kissed my cheek before he left.  
  
I went inside and straight to my room, where I laid down on my bed, still fully clothed, and went to sleep until the next morning.  
  
Corri: That's it. Dance and some other stuff. Hope you like. I'll update again next week, probably. I just need more ideas and reviews, people!!!! 


End file.
